Evan's letter
Evan's letter was a parchment letter written by Evan of the Bukshah inside Mountain Heart. It was discovered in the cavern amongst the bones of Evan and his friends Fliss and Bron by Rowan, Zeel, Shaaran and Norris on their quest to end the second Cold Time. History When Evan, Fliss and Bron was trapped inside the cavern of Mountain Heart by a landslide caused by devil trees erupting from the earth, Evan wrote a letter to describe what had happened to them. In the letter Evan expressed fear that their people had been overtaken by the Zebak. The letter also expressed group's hope that their people would one day return to find them, writing that "for the land will call to you and you will hear," and that they will return to Mountain Heart so that the bukshah can enter and feed as usual. He ended the letter with by expressing the group's wish to be buried in the "good earth, beneath the open sky, where we long to be" if their bodies were ever found. The letter was placed in Fliss' box of silks, on top of the tray of paint jars. Eventually the friends died. ''Rowan of the Bukshah'' The letter was discovered by Rowan, when he, Zeel, Shaaran and Norris found their way to Mountain Heart, following the bukshah's track. The letter, and the silks, proved to them that the people fo the Valley of Gold and the people of Rin were the same. Letter My Friends, You must know how it was, when you return, and so I write these words. Fliss is too weak to do more. Bron escaped the Zebak attack, and ran back to warn us. He arrived in two days, despite his injuries. Following the plan, Bron, Fliss and I took the treasure, left plentiful food for the horses, and followed the beasts on their secret way from the Valley of the Bukshah into Mountain Heart. Once we were safe here, we kept good watch. Every day we expected you to return, either driven by Zebak whips or blessedly free, but you did not come ... At the end of winter the bukshah left Mountain Heart, but we remained. From afar we saw the new crop bloom in our valley, and sorrowed that we alone could see its beauty. A little time afterwards we saw that some dread illness had befallen the horses and the birds, for they lay still in the streets. Fearing a Zebak plot to tempt us out of hiding, we retreated into the cavern. A few nights later there was a fearful thundering. The ground shook, and when we arose, we found that the gate was dark and sealed by rock. Many weeks have passed since then. Bron has laboured mightily to free us, but even his great strength cannot move the barrier. Our food and water are long gone. We are dying. But the treasure is safe, and we are together. This comforts us. We grieve for you, our friends, but our hearts tell us that some day you will find a way to return, for the land will call to you and you will hear. And when you return you will open Mountain Heart once more so that the bukshah can enter as they must. Then you will find us, and lay us at last in the good earth, beneath the open sky, where we long to be. We leave with you our blessings. Evan of the Bukshah References See also *Fliss *Bron *Silks *Mountain Heart *Bukshah Category:Objects Category:Articles in need of improvement